In recent years, machine to machine (M2M) and internet of things (IoT), in which things (devices) communicate with each other, have been realized. For example, it is conceivable that Bluetooth (registered trademark) earphone microphones are wirelessly coupled to each other and a conversation is made in a ride, and it is conceivable that a projector is wirelessly coupled to a pointer with a built-in secure digital (SD) card and a presentation is made by using a presentation material stored in the SD card of the pointer.
The devices such as the Bluetooth (registered trademark) earphone microphone, the projector, and the pointer with a built-in SD card have poor communication performance and low battery capacity. Therefore, for wireless coupling between these devices, it is practical to arbitrate communications between the devices by a gateway.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of coupling between devices with an intermediary of a gateway. (1) of FIG. 1 illustrates an example in which the respective devices are coupled to different gateways. In this case, the gateways communicate with each other through the Internet or the like, for example, and thereby communications between the devices are implemented.
(2) of FIG. 1 illustrates an example in which the respective devices are coupled to the same gateway. In this case, communications between the devices are implemented through this gateway.
For example, a smartphone or the like is used as the gateway.
In the case of implementing communications like those illustrated in FIG. 1, it is preferable to make setting relating to security on the gateway in order to defend against an attack on the wirelessly-coupled device and protect information stored in this device.
For example, a whitelist is set in the gateway in order to limit access to an application program interface (API) of a management system of each device, access to data other than specific data, and so forth. In order to alleviate the burden of such setting work, for example, it is conceivable that the storage area of the whitelist is decided on each device basis and the gateway reads the whitelist from the storage area corresponding to a found device.
As an example of related art, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-123234 and International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2015/049825